Lightbenders
by aychemm
Summary: A new type of power enters Korra's life. New conflict. New enemy. New adventure. (Short chapters. Will expand regularly.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lightbenders: Chapter 1**

"Alright, can we just get this over with?" complained Korra.

Tenzin answered, "We've barely started, Korra. Stop complaining."

Korra was sick and tired of all the air bending drills she had to do. She wanted to be out there in the ring again, alongside Mako and Bolin.

In fact, she hadn't done anything relatively exciting since the revolution, since Amon, since she unlocked her airbending.

And now she was stuck at the temple dreadfully practicing airbending techniques for hours a day. Gliding, blowing air around. Big whoop.

She'd do anything for an adventure out in the city again. She heavily craved it, which is why she bribed Tenzin's children to keep him occupied that day.

"DAAADDDYYYY!" Korra hears in the distance, approaching quickly, like an airbender dashing through the yard. Jinora. Thank goodness. "DAADDDYYY I NEEED YOUR HELLLPPPUHH!"

"Daddy is busy!" Tenzin yelled. He let out a big sigh. "Continue the drills, Korra. I'll be back later."

"YES!" she proclaimed. Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "I-err-umm. Yeah I'll keep practicing."

And once Tenzin left, she dashed towards the city.

As Korra walked through the city, gazing at shops, passing between Satomobiles, she began to feel as if she was being followed.

She ignored the feeling at first, but it continued to grow stronger.

Something was indeed pursuing her.

So she turned around and yelled, "QUIT FOLLOWING ME, YOU CREE- Oh. Mako."

"What an unpleasant way to greet me. You ought be sorry, Avatar Korra."

Confused with his speech, Korra asked, "What's with the weird talking? Are you okay?" She went in closer to his face, and Mako began to shudder.

"Nothing. Just a fever, I suppose. Let us go to park?"

"I guess?" She was hesitant to answer. He seemed so odd.

••••••••••••

"Mako, this isn't the park."

"I know. I just need to stop by somewhere."

Korra was impatient as usual. "Well, hurry up. Tenzin might be looking for me."

They entered a small building. The inside was cold, dark, and it gave Korra the chills, reminding her of the rallies of Equalists that would meet in building such as these, training to put an end to those such as herself.

"Can we hurry up and go? This place is giving me the creeps."

"There is no need to worry, Avatar Korra," Mako replied.

"Stop using the Avatar title on me! You're acting so weird today." She began to be afraid.

Mako locked the door, trapping her inside. Then he cuffed her, and he pushed her onto the floor.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. Mako's face slowly began to shift.

He replied, "Possibly because I'm not your little boyfriend, Avatar." His face was now totally changed. A man clad in black was in front of Korra where Mako once stood.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Akari. The world's first light bender."


	2. Chapter 2

"A...light bender? What the heck is that?!" screamed Korra.  
"Oh Avatar. It's exactly what the name describes. A bender of light. I bend the light around me. I appear to be whatever I want," answered Akari. He had a smirk on his face; Korra hated it.  
"So, you're like, a firebender? But with light? I've heard of lightning bending...but this..."  
"Firebenders. Ugh. I was an outcast among them. Unable to bend flame and fire, but if only they could see me now. My powers are above all theirs!" Akari was shouting maniacally. The word "firebender" seemed to snap him. "Fire? What is that compared to my power? Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" Akari collapsed onto the wall and slid down, now sitting next to Korra.  
"Wait a minute. Why am I here?" Korra seemed to have forgotten that she was handcuffed.  
"I want to help you, Avatar," he replied. "I want to show the world my power, and you're a great channel."  
"So it's ME helping YOU. Typical Avatar stuff, I guess. Now another questio-"  
"Another? Haven't I explained enough? I'm going to help you, in the same way you help me," snapped Akari.  
"EHEM. Why am I tied up?" She lifted her cuffed hands.  
Akari bent the light around them revealing it to be bands of plastic. Korra snapped it, freeing herself.  
"I needed to show the Avatar that lightbending is no joke. YOu wouldn't fight your boyfriend, am I right?  
"I guess so..." Korra understood it. His lightbending could pack a punch, without throwing one. There was silence for a while.  
Akari broke it. "Now a question for you..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why didn't you fight back once I returned to myself, Avatar Korra?" His smirk returned.  
The Avatar had no words to say.

"Korra! Where have you been!" Tenzin turned that tomato red again. He was mad. Again.  
"Relax," Korra said. "I just needed a little break in the city, is all."  
Tenzin was still fuming. "And what were you doing in the city?"  
"I was just...meeting with a friend. Calm down or else you'll pop a forehead vein or something," she said, as she escaped off into her bedroom for a nap.

"Avatar!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The newly awoken and frightened Avatar rubbed her eyes at the figure beside her bed. "Akari? What are you doing here? What time is it?"  
"Half past noon, idiot," he said slyly, a chuckle following.  
"Answer the first question now."  
"Something came up. I need your help. Let's go on an adventure." Akari then changed into one of the Air Temple guards. "Gotta make sure I don't get caught."  
He winked. He walked out the door, waving for Korra to follow. She did.  
It was time for an adventure.


End file.
